Chase's Anatomy
by glubber
Summary: Annabeth is a Neurosurgeon and quite a legendary doctor prodigy. She, however is in war with a person, Luke Castellan. While juggling personal life filled to the brim of legal work with her lawyer, and trying to maintain a respectful image in the world of judgemental doctors and peers (because of her popular past). . . PERCABETH Medical AU.
1. Prologue

**Full Summary:** Annabeth is a Neurosurgeon and quite a legendary doctor prodigy. She, however is in war with a person, Luke Castellan. While juggling personal life filled to the brim of legal work with her lawyer and trying to maintain a respectful image in the world of judgemental doctors and peers (because of her popular past), she trips into a whirlwind of emotions and more unnecessary drama. Will everything settle down enough for her to enjoy her life? Or will everything fail and leave her back at square-one?

* * *

 **Chase's Anatomy - Prologue**

* * *

 **~The Chase Residence, Beverly Hills, California, U.S.A.~**

"Hello Auntie, why are you here?"

"Annabeth," the young woman said, crouching down eye-level with the small seven year-old. Natalie's eyes were rimmed red, as if she had been crying. "Your Mommy and Daddy have gone away, you will be staying with me for a while."

Annabeth was confused. _Where were her parents?_ They promised that they'd be back soon.

She looked out of the window in her living room, past her reflection, rain poured down heavily against the glass.

"Where did they go, Auntie?" Annabeth questioned, her tilting slightly to the right. Her neat, long, blonde, curls cascaded over her shoulder. Her grey eyes oblivious to the dread in her Aunt's eyes.

"Somewhere very far away," Natalie said, a tear slipped down her left cheek. "You won't see them in a while."

Annabeth waited and waited and waited. But her parents never came back.

When her Aunt dressed her in a black dress, a week after her parents have 'gone away', and told her that they had to visit a graveyard, she finally understood. Annabeth wailed for days, refusing to eat or talk.

 _They promised me that they would come back,_ she thought. _Why did they leave?_ From then on, she clung onto every memory of her family, every single memory.

Annabeth was raised by her Aunt Natalie (her father's sister, because there were no relatives on her mother's side) and Uncle Frey with her cousin, their son, Magnus Chase, who is nine years younger than her. Annabeth was always praised for her beauty, grace, and alarming intelligence. She worked very hard in school, and when high school came around, she started online college at the young age of 14, and crammed more college work in the summer.

Annabeth wasted no time on friends, _why let people in when they can always walk right out?,_ she would think.

She graduated high school and received her Bachelor's Degree at the same time, at age 16 (skipping two grades in middle school). After high school she was offered a full-ride scholarship to Oxford University School of Medicine, in England. She, of course, took the opportunity and left the States.

 **~Los Angeles International Airport, California, U.S.A.~**

"Goodbye Annabeth," her Aunt whispered, her voice full of emotion while hugging Annabeth tightly. They were at LAX Airport, saying their goodbyes to Annabeth for when she would leave to England.

Natalie pulled back from her embrace and set her hands on Annabeth's shoulders firmly. Staring straight into Annabeth's grey eyes she said, "Your parents would be so proud of how far you've come."

Annabeth nodded, tears welling up in her eyes. She hugged her Aunt one more time and gave her a peck on the cheek.

"Thank you, Auntie," she said. "For everything."

Annabeth stepped back, walking to the airport security check in. Before she entered the gate, she turned around and waved her family. Her Uncle's arm was around Aunt Natalie's shoulder and Magnus, only seven years old, waved happily at her. Annabeth smiled once more, waved back, and turned back to the security check-point, not looking back.

 **~An Expensive Flat in England, near Oxford University~**

Through her four years of medical school at Oxford, Annabeth finally made some friends. An English model who she met at the mall; Piper McLean, another aspiring surgeon who also attended Oxford abroad; Thalia Grace, and Jason Grace; Thalia's brother, who was on his way of becoming a lawyer.

Not wanting to have to burden her Aunt's family, she supported herself by becoming a part-time model, with the help of Piper. Soon enough, Annabeth was everywhere. She used the money to pay off all of her debts and to provide a life of luxury for her and her friends.

"You know," Thalia said one day. It was Saturday and they were all hanging out at her flat on the couch. "Me and Jason-"

"Jason _and I_ " Annabeth corrected.

Thalia rolled her eyes. " _Me and Jason_ ," Annabeth sighed. "Should introduce you to our cousin, he's hot and you guys should hook up"

Now Annabeth rolled her eyes. She wasn't a virgin, but she felt that she should try her best to keep a clean image. If she screwed with another person, they could ruin her future. Having a famous face doesn't help, especially if she wants to be a surgeon.

"Yeah, Annabeth" Jason yelled from the corner of her couch, beer in one hand and the other hand running through Piper's hair. "I think that you guys would like each other, you guys are semi-similar; both are frickin' prodigies and the youngest med students I've ever met."

"Thanks, but no thanks," was all Annabeth said.

 **~Oxford University, England~**

"Smile," PIper cooed, from behind the camera.

Annabeth smiled at the camera, her arms around Thalia and Jason. Today was the day where Annabeth graduates from Medical School and Jason graduates from Law School. Thalia graduated the year Annabeth and Jason started at Oxford, and Piper never went to college.

Her Aunt's family were supposed to be at the ceremony, but their flight was delayed so they would be arriving later.

Annabeth was happy, her dreams were unfolding right in front of her perfectly. But, what she didn't know that her future was filled things that she didn't plan at all, as well. Good or Bad? That was for her to decide.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Hello, readers! *wave* I am the Author (duh), and just a heads up, I would address myself as Brynn.

I would try to update at least once a month, since I am a student and don't always have the time to post.

Thank you for reading!

Until next time,

~Brynn


	2. Chapter 1

**Chase's Anatomy : Chapter 1**

* * *

 **Annabeth Chase . . .**

 **~Nooks & Books; a cozy cafe, New York City, New York, U.S.A.~**

I tapped my foot patiently as I waited for the line to progress. The smell of coffee wafted in the air as the baristas danced around behind the counter, pouring steaming hot coffee into paper cups and swirling whipped cream on top, fulfilling their customer's orders.

The cafe that I was in was quite popular to native New Yorkers, but tourists would barely give this place a second glance.

I am grateful for that because, 1) it then isn't as crowded as Starbucks or Dunkin' Donuts, but, 2) those people don't know what they are missing out on.

The cafe was just so welcoming and homey. The aroma it gave off was dreamily pleasant.

The cafe was also a small library and diner. The shelves were tall and lined up neatly, filled to the brink with books. Tables and couches were spotted everywhere. Retro booths dominated a secluded corner that led down into a hallway and, eventually, into the diner.

There was even a second story, an indoor balcony, above the counter where the drinks were made.

I was in absolute paradise.

The architecture was breathtaking, too. Arches and domes made up of the ceilings, expertly painted of a cloudy sky. It felt like another country, right in the middle of the hectic bustle of New York City. This place was gorgeous.

I felt my phone ring from the inside of my blazer's pocket. Pulling it out, I frowned at the caller's name.

"Good morning, Jason," I sang, into the phone.

"Hello, Annabeth," He replied, briskly. "I have some bad news."

I sighed solemnly. My shoulders dropped and I crossed my arms across my chest tightly.

"Don't you always."

"Yes, I know, and I'm sorry, but you know how this bastard works. His legal team are ruthless pigs as well."

Jason Grace, one of my closest colleagues from university. We met because we were both students studying abroad at Oxford. But while I studied medicine, Jason studied law.

His girlfriend, soon-to-be fiance, was also my best friend, and an English model, Piper McLean.

"I don't even understand why this would be such a difficult case," I argued, annoyed of the pesky situation that I am in. "All of the evidence points out that Luke is a stalker, which by the way is illegal, remember? Violent Crime Control and Law Enforcement Act of 1994?"

My arms waved around as I ranted, some people around me threw concerned or disdainful looks. I rolled my eyes, _human nature and their confusing manners_.

"Yes, Annabeth," Jason said, I could hear his teeth grit. He was just a frustrated as I was. "I _know_ , but things always get personal in court. They are going to show pictures of what you modeled, and then be like, 'Oh yeah, I can see why she got stalked'. The patriarchy sucks. There are men believe that the female psychique is meant for them - the overall male population -, _idiots_. And, with the way how society constantly judge the female anatomy, ever demanding and negatively - never fucking satisfied -, people cannot help but make this personal. Either way, no one is not not-offended, one side has to submit to the other; the sacrifice of _pride_."

In med school, I was a part-time model, courtesy of Piper McLean. Unfortunately, though, I became significantly popular (sorry if that made me sound like a stuck-up bitch).

I didn't want to model as a career. I was on my way of becoming a surgeon, for god's sake! I just wanted to pay off my college debts and live a comfortable college life.

But, during my residency years at Johns Hopkins Hospital, though, I noticed that I was being stalked by Luke Castellan, who is some creepy barista at my go-to cafe. So, I called up Jason who helped me file a restraining order that would be effective (and because I was too busy). But then things got so out-of-hand, that right after I finished residency, I moved to New York. (Johns Hopkins is in Maryland)

I stayed with Piper for a while, who moved to New York with Jason after he finished law school. But since the place that they live in was a little inconvenient for my work, I now share at a penthouse that was closer to Goode Hospital, with a roommate. I haven't even met her yet or seen the place, my stuff was still at Piper's.

"I hear you Jason," I sighed, biting back a rant. "I'll call you back after work, k? I'm in line right now. Thanks for the update though. You and Piper are helping me move my stuff out tonight, by the way."

"Yup, we gotcha," he replied, a little distant. Probably thinking of ways to humiliate Luke's team of lawyers in court, after we win the case, of course.

"And no problem Annie, don't worry we will win this case." He hung up before I can scold him for calling me Annie.

I was almost to the cash register, so I took a step forward and felt steaming hot coffee spill down on my blouse.

 _Really? Today of all days the universe could hate me, why did they chose today?_

No bothering to look up at the person I ran into, I grabbed some napkins from a nearby table and vainly tried to pat off the stains from the coffee, off of my _white_ blouse. My hair fell over my shoulder, creating a curtain between me and reality, even though it was kind of hard to ignore.

"God, I am so sorry" a man said hurriedly, a masculine and tuneful voice; the perfect voice for a man to have (not too deep and not too high, just right), in my opinion. But, it was also, _the voice of the prick whose eyes don't fucking work and spilled coffee all over me._

"I am late for a meeting, so here's my card; contact me and I will take care of it." He handed me a crisp business card and rushed off.

I pucker my lips in distaste.

 _Fuck my life._

Now I can't present myself at the meeting the way I wanted to. I will have to change into surgical scrubs and introduce myself as any other surgeon, not a professional _Chief_.

 _Great._

I shoved the card into my bag not bothering to look at it, and stepped up to the cashier, I was next.

"A cup of black coffee, please," I smiled at the girl, probably a college student. "And a croissant: heated. Thank you."

"That would be six dollars, ma'am"

I fished the money out of my purse and handed it to her. Separately, I gave a twenty dollar bill as a tip: obviously for not mentioning my ruined, now see-through, blouse.

"Thank you," she said, a little confused, with a bright smile.

After I got my coffee and croissant, I left the cafe with my blazer and coat pulled tightly around me. The wet blouse pressed against my skin, wet and cold, I shivered and winced.

 _Ugh._

I walked down the street, about four blocks, to where Goode Hospital was located.

Today is my first day as an Attending there. _Chief of Neurosurgery._ Amazing isn't it?

 **~Goode Hospital, New York City, New York, U.S.A~**

I strolled through the entrance of the emergency room of Goode Hospital, taking bites off of my croissant and delicate sips of my coffee.

I admired the modern architecture of the hospital, whoever designed this place knew what they were doing. It wasn't like down-played modern, like all of those other hospitals. It was filled with natural light from all of the big open windows. And the geometric allusion was amazing.

Overall, the hospital's main shape was a large "hexagon", with eight levels total.

There are two sublevels, that are each a full flooring under all of the buildings, and all of the odd numbered floors were one complete floor. Basically, think of the hospital like a large, completed, jenga tower; taking the shape of a hexagon (with the exception some add on "buildings").

You can tell which floor is which, because all of the odd numbered floors had an exterior of concrete with classic contemporary windows; perfectly framed with glossy steel beams that were spaced apart evenly. The even levels to stood out because they were entirely made of glass with steel beams to support the building.

The hospital itself was simply modern and admirable; _surreal_.

Obviously, every advance in technology and an immense amount of money was used to create this glorious sanatorium. It was the height of perfection.

Half-way through the emergency room, I collided with something hard, _again_. This time, it was my coffee that spilled all over me.

 _Are you fucking serious? Twice? Really? Twice?!_

"So sorry," a man frantically muttered, his voice sounded vaguely familiar. "I'm late for a meeting, but I promise that I will take care of this, somehow." And he ran off. He didn't even look at me.

 _Is that how New Yorkers act all the time in an accident? Apologize, give an excuse, and then run off?_

 _Oh Annabeth, check out the back view, though._

I stared at the retreating figure, who ran into the elevator, just before it shut closed. He was tall. At least 6'2 feet tall, long legs, and an athletic and lean figure. I caught a sight of the butt; cute, toned, and all, before the doctor coat flashed in front of it. He had this mop of messy, raven hair, as if he had just rolled out of bed.

 _I wished I had seen the front side, cause damn. . . he's hot._

I need to get laid.

I arrived in the Attendings' lounge, which was empty, and started to fill my cubby. A new lab coat was nestled snugly in the center of the cubby, folded neatly and looked freshly pressed. ' _Dr. Annabeth L. Chase, M.D., Surgery of Neurology_ ' was embroidered onto the left side of the coat, above the breast-pocket. Placed in a slot inside the main compartment of my cubby, was my badge. I held it up and examined it. Printed boldly, under my photo, name, degree, and specified practice of medicine, was ' _Chief of Neurosurgery of Goode Hospital_ '.

 _That was a good picture_ , I thought, smiling proudly. _Good label, too._

I placed my bag inside the cubby and pulled out my scrubs.

"Time to change," I muttered.

The uniformed attending scrubs at this hospital looked better than the one at John Hopkins and the material felt more comfortable, too. They were navy blue, v-neck, soft, and flexible. Whereas the scrubs issued at John-Hopkins were scratchy and a murky green.

I slid off my trench coat and blazer, and pulled my blouse over my head.

"Dr. Solace? Are you in here?"

A resident entered the room. Abruptly stopping when he saw how indecent I was. I covered my chest with my blouse.

"This is an Attending lounge," I said pointedly, my eyes glared at him.

He had obsidian hair and dark brown eyes. He was also only about 5'7, a little taller than me, 5'6.

"Uh, yeah, sorry," he stuttered, his eyes averting to the floor. "Don't worry though; I'm gay."

I rolled my eyes. I didn't care about his sexuality, I just wanted to change, _alone_.

 _You should've just change in the bathroom_ , I thought to myself. _Or lock the damn door, oh well._

"I'm Nico Di Angelo, a senior resident here at Goode Hospital," he announced. He shoved his hands into his coat pockets awkwardly.

I set down my blouse, and grabbed a few wet wipes in my bag, and patted down at my chest. It was still sticky from all of the coffee that was dumped on me earlier.

Pulling the scrub shirt over my head, I replied, "Annabeth Chase, first day here at Goode. I'm, obviously- given that I am in the _Attendings' Lounge_ , an Attending"

"Really, an Attending?" he said, astonished. "Aren't you that model, who's, like, only 25?"

I nodded. I am younger than most interns. People usually start interning at age 26, but since I skipped two grades in middle school and crammed all of the first-four-years of college during high school and summer, I end up being younger than other Attendings by almost five years.

And for the 'model' thing, my reputation precedes me.

Nico muttered something to himself.

"What was that?" I asked. Sliding off my heeled ankle boots and jeans, and yanking on the scrub pants.

"Oh, nothing."

"You were looking for someone?" I asked while slipping my feet into black converse and started tying the laces.

"Yeah, um, Dr. Will Solace," he answered. "But since he isn't here, I'm just gonna go."

"Nice meeting you, but I gotta go do rounds." With that he spun around and marched away. Head in the clouds and mumbling to himself.

I shook my head. _Humans, they are so weird._ Standing up from the bench, I walked over the the other side of the lounge and poured myself a cup of black coffee.

'Black, just like our souls' Thalia would say. I wonder what she's doing now?

After Thalia graduated from med school (one year after I met her), she applied for internship at a military base somewhere- I can't remember- and finished her residency there as well. The only contact I've had with her was through Jason and some calls. She said that she is now a trauma, attending, surgeon somewhere in New York.

I miss her. The last time I saw was when we spent a week together to celebrate my 18th birthday at Oxford. I should call her later and ask her to meet up sometime.

Glancing at the clock on the wall, my eyes widened.

 _Shit!_ I was going to be late for my meeting, well the time I planned to arrive . I was supposed to meet with the team of surgeons here at Goode Hospital before I started work.

I grabbed my lab coat and shoved it on as I ran into the nearest elevator to the Attendings' Lounge. Some people fussed and grunted as I thrust myself into the already cramped elevator. I jammed my finger onto the 6th floors' button. I clipped my badge onto the breast pocket of the coat and started combing my fingers through my hair. Realizing how pointless it was to attempt to tame my hair, I fastened it into a hastily arranged ponytail.

I anxiously waited as people got off the elevator at their designated level. Soon enough, it was only me in the elevator.

I have about five-seconds until I reach the 6th floor. I breathed in-and-out deeply; calming my heart rate, and ran through different scenarios in my head of how the meeting could go.

 _Ding!_

Just as the elevator doors opened enough for me to get through, I flew out of the box and ran. I memorized the layout of this hospital ever since I applied. So, it wasn't that difficult to find my way around.

I burst into a conference room, mere minutes before the meeting would start.

 _Phew!_ _At least something went well, so far, today!_

Surgeons were scattered around the room, munching on their breakfast, sipping their coffee, or chatting comfortably with one another.

Pastries, fresh fruit, and yoghurt cups, were littered across the conference table, placed there for all the doctors to enjoy. I strolled to the conference table and awkwardly sat down. Just as I was reaching for a cup of vanilla yoghurt, the office chair I occupied was spun around, and I was crushed into an aggressive hug.

I stiffened a bit, then realizing the familiar arms around me. I threw my arms around the person who was suffocating me.

"Thalia!" I squealed, pulling back to see her face. Her skin was just as pale and smooth as I remembered, and her black hair was spiky as ever. Her nose was still sprinkled with freckles that spread out to her cheeks faintly. Her electrifying, piercing blue eyes sparkled, crinkling at the edges.

"How are you? You look amazing!" I exclaimed. For a person who is just 31, Thalia still looked like the 22 year-old that I met almost a decade ago.

"Bitch, have you seen yourself?" Thalia replied, smiling wide. "You still look like you stepped out of Paris Vogue!"

I rolled my eyes, blushing faintly at the compliment. I was good at throwing them out when I was impressed (when they have significance), but never really knew how to accept them.

"Why didn't you ever tell me that you worked here?" I demanded, pouting a little.

"It never really crossed my mind that a Beverly Hills girl would ever come to New York, so I never mentioned it," she replied nonchalantly. "How is Auntie Natalie and her family?"

Thalia met my family through our usual FaceTime meetings once-a-week. My Aunt adored Thalia, and vice-versa.

"They're great! Magnus is graduating in two years!" I exclaimed. "You are obviously welcome to come to the celebration. Afterall, you are still trying to convince him to join the medical field."

Magnus is in his sophomore year in high school right now. When my friends, Thalia, Piper, and Jason, met him, he was eleven. Magnus had shown interest in the medical and law, so naturally; Thalia and Jason started a competition. Whichever career pathway Magnus chose to pursue (that was the same as theirs'), they would win. And the loser has to pay for dinner whenever we go out together for a year.

Thalia laughed. "Yup, it's still my number one priority."

We chatted for a bit until it was time for the meeting to start.

Doctors gathered around the conference table and waited patiently as the Chief of Surgery walked to the front of the room.

"Good morning, fellow colleagues," he said. "Today we welcome a new member to our team here at Goode Hospital, Dr. Annabeth Chase."

He gestured for me to stand up, I did. Applause broke through the room and I smiled, my gaze sifting through the faces of my new co-workers.

I felt the judgemental eyes on me as they applaud, the whispers of my reputation. I also noticed that I was the youngest of the Attendings. _Saw that one com-_

My thoughts were silenced as my gaze connected with another. I drew in a breath.

 _This man is fucking gorgeous._

His jet black hair was familiar, but I couldn't place where I've seen him before. His eyes were a mixture of an indescribable shade dark blue and green. _Like sea-green_. His jaw was drool worthy; a clean, sharp, edge and perfectly squared. His white teeth winked at me as he smiled. He looked pretty young to be an Attending, and also the classic fuck-boy/troublemaker.

I blinked a couple times and continued to look around the room. Acting as if time hasn't stopped for awhile, there. _Or that you totally weren't turned on._

I sat back down as the claps dwindled and faced the Chief of Surgery again.

"Welcome Dr. Chase, it is a pleasure to have you joining our team here at Goode Hospital," he said, his warm brown eyes twinkling.

"Dr. Jackson," he called. "Would you please take over."

As the Chief sat down, the hot guy stood up and walked to the front of the room.

"That's my cousin," Thalia whispered in my ear. "The one I wanted to introduce you to, remember? He's only 27. I invited him to your 18th birthday party, but I was too wasted to remember if he even showed up"

I nodded, still looking forward.

 _She invited him to my 18th birthday? Was he the guy that. . . no he can't be._

The moment he opened his mouth though, my thoughts flew out the window.


End file.
